My Sweet Little Strawberry
by TheCartoonusMaximus
Summary: Kisshu remembers his girlfriend from back home, a cute little girl named Saturawuberry who just so happened to look like Ichigo, once upon a time. KisshuXIchigo. KisshuXoc. Also slight referencing to MMP.


**"My Sweet Little Strawberry" a "Tokyo Mew Mew" fanfiction 12/21/2013**

A small Cyniclon girl sat on the ground, her thin legs tucked under her equally thin body, her frail hands resting on the ground on either side of her to help her keep her balance. Her red hair, pulled into a ponytail on either side of her head, just above her elongated ears, swayed gently in the breeze.

Kisshu had ordered her to sit there and not move at all, not even a muscle, and he'd walked off for several paces. So, despite her discomfort and her confusion, the girl remained where she was.

Kisshu was her master and she belonged to him; she would obey everything that she was told by him and that was just the way it was.

Such was the way of the Cyniclons: when a boy came of age and entered his teens, he was given a girl, a 'wife' or a 'mate' as she would be called among other people. Among their own, she was simply referred to as 'his woman,' and he himself called her 'mine.'

"Saturawuberry!" Kisshu's voice rang out.

The girl looked over to her master, very much alarmed to see him running at her with his dragon swords extended, each blade pointed directly at her heart.

She wanted to cry out, to jump up and flee, but Kisshu was her master, and she had been ordered not to move at all. So, even though her eyes widened and her mouth hung open, she made no movement, remaining tense on the ground.

Kisshu stopped before actually piercing her chest though, and he dropped to his knees in front of her, his weapons clanging to the ground behind him. Strawberry found herself crushed into her master's embrace, his lips pressed harshly against hers.

Saturawuberry squeaked in shock as soon as she could and stared up at Kisshu, who smirked at her in loving amusement.

"Did I scare you, my pretty toy?" Kisshu asked her, running his own wiry hand through her bright red pigtails. He cocked an eyebrow at her, waiting for an answer.

"You... you..." Her mouth opened and closed, but it was hard to get any words out. She managed after a time, though. "Why did you do that?!"

Tears of complete and total fear sprang to her brown eyes and she hung her head in shame.

"Saturawuberry?" Kisshu asked, her name sounding strange when attached to his voice, as he so seldom used it. He touched her cheek softly, feeling the wetness on her trembling face. "Are you crying?"

When she didn't answer, the green-haired boy pulled her deeper into his arms, gently rubbing her thin back and nuzzling his face into her wild mane of hair. "Hush now, my kitty," he murmured, selecting one of his favorite nicknames for her. She could feel his grin pressing against her scalp. "It's not my fault if you're so pretty when you're frightened."

He whispered many other romantic Cyniclon sayings into her ears as he ran his hands teasingly over her exposed belly, something that he knew always turned her on; it was from this little quirk of hers that he derived the nickname 'kitty.' His ministrations felt all too good to his small mate, and she soon found herself snuggling into his chest, her tears drying.

Kisshu smiled as his little toy began to relax. He had merely been playing a game with Saturawuberry and hadn't actually meant for it to go that far.

"Come along, kitten," he whispered softly after a little while of playing with his 'favorite toy.' She looked up at him sleepily, clearly exhausted from the long day of working to survive and the terrible scare he'd apparently given her. He smiled to her gently. "Let's go home."

She nodded and hung off his arm as he headed back to their personal sleeping grounds.

The two crawled into their bed, Kisshu smiling broadly as Saturawuberry cuddled into his arms. She hugged him and kissed him sweetly and he had never felt happier. They both smiled and laughed happily, pointing out one another's flaws but knowing that they wouldn't trade each other for anyone else in the world.

Kisshu thought back to that night many years later as he, Pai, and Taruto were in a spaceship heading back home, leaving Earth and the Mew Mews behind forever.

He remembered how happy he and his sweet Saturawuberry were back then, as well as his sadness and partial insanity that had come when she died after being his for only nine months.

She had been his everything, and Kisshu didn't have many memories of his life from the first few months after she'd died. He had vague memories of Pai restraining him by tying him to a chair, followed by both Pai and Taruto forcing some sort of medicine down his throat. The medicine was supposed to keep his brain stable, or so he was told, and maybe it did... But he still missed his precious little redheaded toy.

Then, he'd come to Earth, deciding to focus all the rage and emptiness he felt from Saturawuberry's death into an aggressive force that would wipe out all life on Earth. And, then he'd met Ichigo...

Ichigo was different; she looked almost exactly like his poor Saturawuberry, and she acted the same, too. He couldn't help but feel an overwhelming fascination for the girl, especially whenever he saw her with that damned Aoyama boy. It was like seeing Saturawuberry with another man, and it was painful to watch.

It was so easy for Kisshu to forget that this Ichigo girl was not his Saturawuberry. He had some fuzzy memories of a time when he'd been sick (that wound the Blue Night had given him having become terribly infected) and he'd spent quite awhile chasing Ichigo, trying to make her 'come with him.'

He couldn't remember where it was that he'd wanted to take her, honestly. He just wanted to have her, to pretend that she was his. But, she kept going on with "Valentine's Day" and "Aoyama-kun," and it frustrated him that he wouldn't obey his every word the way Saturawuberry always had.

His mind was sort of blank after that, and he knew that he'd only come back to himself after seeing that building collapse on top of Ichigo. In that instant, all he could think of was that terrible look that had come across his Saturawuberry's face when the death rattle came over her. He'd panicked and begun to cry out for Ichigo, and he'd been forced to face the fact that Ichigo was not his own precious kitty.

The sound of Pai teasing Taruto about that monkey girl he liked so much brought Kisshu back to himself. He looked over to the screen on his left, smiling as he watched Ichigo and Aoyama share a kiss.

It was alright; Ichigo belonged to that boy, not to him.

"Saturawuberry, my honey," he whispered to himself, an image of his little sweetie coming into his head. He could easily imagine her spirit standing beside him, leaning delicately on his shoulder and looking at him in a way that was just begging for kisses. "I'm finally coming home."

He paused, glancing down at the glowing orb of Mew Aqua that sat on the dashboard. He smiled as he remembered his brief moments of being dead, being reunited with his sweet Saturawuberry; he hadn't wanted to come back to life at first, but Saturawuberry began to cry and beg him to go back.

She loved him, his loyal little sweetie, and she wanted him to live. She said that she wanted to wait for him, to wait until he died at a much older age. Even though, she'd been taken from him at an age so young...

His smile suddenly widened as a thought sprang to mind, the blue light of the Mew Aqua glinting against his yellow eyes. "... I've just had an idea, kitten... and maybe we won't be separated for too much longer!"

After all; if the power of the Mew Aqua could bring him back to life, and if it could rejuvenate an entire planet... surely it could bring his own little Saturawuberry back to life, couldn't it?

**The End.**

I'm not entirely sure what this is, really. I was just watching "Tokyo Mew Mew: Episode 45" one morning, since it seemed that a lot of other Kisshu fans liked it, and I spent the entire episode wondering if Kisshu was sick or had some sort of mental disorder.

I ended up wondering if maybe Kish had once had a girl back on his homeworld that just so happened to look exactly the same as Ichigo, and all these thought processes sort of combined together in my mind; this was the end result in my attempt to explain away Kisshu's odd behavior.

**Saturawuberry (Strawberry) is my OC alien girl. She looks exactly like and behaves exactly like Ichigo, only she wears different clothes that look similar to Kisshu's and she has claws, fangs, and long pointy ears.**


End file.
